Welcome to the Renewal
by Disenchantedlock
Summary: Raven leaves the Titans after Beast Boy accidently breaks up with her, so where does she go? What does she do? Will Raven and Beast Boy patch things up?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I don't own the Teen Titans in any shape, form, or fashion; though I suppose I will create one or two original charact

Okay so I don't own the Teen Titans in any shape, form, or fashion; though I suppose I will create one or two original characters but when and if I do I will let you the readers know. The Teen Titans might seem a little OC but that's either because I need to tweak their personalities for this story other than that I'm going to try to keep all original Titans the way they were betrayed on Cartoon Network (which I don't own either) if it seems I can betray them as themselves then please let me know and I will try your suggestions out to see how that works (Oh and I'm pretty sure I going to have a hard time with Starfire and Cyborg's speech any help with that will be greatly appreciated). Any and all CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is encouraged and welcome here. Other than that I'm sorry for my terrible "writing skills" --if you could call it that-- (the only reason I'm writing this is to improve my well writing). Okay this is the timeline Teen Titans already fought Trigon and Terra got her memories back and is now an honorary Teen Titan.

Welcome to the Renewal

Prologue

Garfield Logan known throughout Jump City and his fellow Teen Titans as Beast Boy stood in his room staring into his body length mirror attached to the wall. "I'm sorry Rea…but its just not working you're so— well…um bottled up—and Terra-- she well she wants to get back together," Beast Boy paused scratching the back of his head then speeded up as he went through his last line, "can we still be friends?" He paused again thinking over his speech and how its recipient would receive it. "ARGH! NO! NO! NO! That's not going to work either!" Clearing his throat he began, "Hey Rea…" Once again, Beast Boy took up practicing his break up speech for the umpteenth time that day unaware that the last speech was different because this time he had an audience.

Raven woke up earlier that morning feeling a sense of dread at the pit of her stomach; she meditated instead of going to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She even went so far as to go to Nevermore, but nothing she did could shake the feeling of dread that was increasing as the day went on. Raven finally giving up ate a late lunch. As she headed back to her room she heard Garfield talking at first she couldn't make out the words only the tone and it wasn't good, so she started to listen to the words, "I'm sorry Rea…but its just not working you're so— well…um bottled up—and Terra--she well she wants to get back together," Beast Boy paused scratching the back of his head then speeded up as he went through his last line, "can we still be friends?" After a short pause he broke the heart wrenching silence with "ARGH! NO! NO! NO! That's not going to work either!" Clearing his throat he began again not noticing her presence through the cracked door. Raven soon broke away from the door not wanting to believe what she heard, but knowing it was true nonetheless. "Hey Rea…" She left the hallway not wanting to hear the heartbreaking speech again.

As Raven sat numbly in her room she started going over every thing she heard outside of Gar-no Beast Boy's room that afternoon. _"I'm sorry Rea…" ' not as sorry as I can make him!'_ her eyes began to glow red and her demon set of eyes came out as she thought out how she would _'no I'm not my father this isn't how I do things'_ her voice of reason snapping her back into reality while forcible calming herself down. _"…it's just not working…" 'Not working?! Whats not working?!' _taking a deep breath she went back to thinking over Beast Boy's practice speech and letting it sink in. _"…you're so— well…um bottled up…" 'BOTTLED UP?! Couldn't he see she was making an improvement on expressing her emotions; he should live the first sixteen years of his life being told that his emotions would bring the end of the world and to top that off every time he slipped something would blow up. Then suddenly being able to feel to a certain degree with out fear of blowing something up and being the virtual Pandora's Box__1__ of the world as we know it. Lets see him automatically let loose and gain a symbolense of control on the way!' _another calming breath but before she could go back to her thought there was a knocking at her door. With the dread and apprehension she all but forgotten this afternoon she answered the door only breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Robin and ONLY Robin at the other side of the door.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Yes Robin, but I doubt that's why you're here…"

"Um…well we're going out to dinner and—"

"I'm not hungry right now," it was true to a point but to make sure she was left alone she added a charming smile while she asked, "but could you bring something back just incase I get hungry later?"

"Yeah…sure—are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm sure you should go the others are probably waiting."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye." With that Raven closed her door and went back to her bed and thoughts. Where was she oh yes _"and Terra" 'Oh Terra--' "she well she wants to get back together," 'of course she does!'_ It was no secret that Beast Boy and Terra had a yo-yo relationship and Raven was often--well always-- ended up the rebound girl until Terra and Beast Boy patched things up. Last time Raven told herself that she wouldn't be the rebound girl and look where she was now. _'Still second best in Beast Boys heart' _a voice in the back of her head cruelly reminded her. _'Well I won't make the same mistake again!'_

'_Really cause that's what you said last time.'_ The voice sing-songed in her head.

'_This times different!'_ Raven Mentally spat.

'_How so?'_ it taunted back.

'_I-I don't know.'_ Raven admitted ashamed at not being able to back up her previous statement.

'_You know you could start fresh. Cut all the chains that keep you here. New name, new friends, new life—no hurt.'_

'_Where would I go Azarath? I'm not exactly welcome there.'_ Raven sarcastically replied to herself.

'_No your right, but I wasn't talking about there'_

'_THEN WHERE?!'_ Raven was losing patience with herself, the voice.

'_Well you know all about your dad and so do the Titans—'_

'_I'M NOT GOING TO HELL OR MY FATHER!'_ If this was what the voice was telling her she wouldn't listen a moment longer.

'_Let me Finish, now where was I, oh yes, but what do they know about your mom or for that matter what do you know about your mom? Explore her roots… your roots.'_ the voice firm but gentle at the same time.

With that Raven got up and went to the bookshelf where she kept her mother's dairy of her days on Earth, before the cult, Trigon, and Azarath.

Ancient Greek Myth about a girl whose curiosity gets the better of her and she opens a box which unleashes all of the evils of mankind escaped from the box, although Pandora was quick enough to close it again and keep one value inside- Despair.

YAY! First chapter complete! I really tried to keep Beast Boy in his original character even through the break-up scene (which I tried to make realistic on only second hand information seeing as I'm avoiding dating until I put some distance between me and my hometown—I have my reasons), and no Raven's not losing her mind I tried to show an internal struggle—it sucks, right?—also I always thought of Raven as a personal person (which means she wouldn't share any personal information without extreme prompting or corrosion). Love it, hate it, suggestions on how to fix you know what to do. See you!

1


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I don't own the Teen Titans in any shape, form, or fashion; though I suppose I will create one or two original charact

Okay so I don't own the Teen Titans in any shape, form, or fashion; though I suppose I will create one or two original characters but when and if I do I will let you the readers know. The Teen Titans might seem a little OC but that's either because I need to tweak their personalities for this story other than that I'm going to try to keep all original Titans the way they were betrayed on Cartoon Network (which I don't own either) if it seems I can betray them as themselves then please let me know and I will try your suggestions out to see how that works (Oh and I'm pretty sure I going to have a hard time with Starfire and Cyborg's speech any help with that will be greatly appreciated). Any and all CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is encouraged and welcome here. Other than that I'm sorry for my terrible "writing skills" --if you could call it that-- (the only reason I'm writing this is to improve my well writing). Okay this is the timeline Teen Titans already fought Trigon and Terra got her memories back and is now an honorary Teen Titan.

Welcome to the Renewal

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…"

One week later, the hour was three o'clock in the morning unlike the other five tenets of the T Tower Raven was not sleeping. Raven stood starring at her now empty room she had just finished her the preparations for her departure.

'_I feel like a coward…'_

'_For what?'_

'_Avoiding Beast Boy all week and leaving this way…' _

'_It's only natural for someone to take every step to protect their selves from pain.'_

'_But Beast Boy isn't going to hurt me.'_

'_Not physically but emotionally—face it sooner or later he is going to get that break-up speech right or at least how he wants it.'_

'_What about disappearing in the middle of the night with only a couple letters from me left behind?'_

'_Take it or leave it besides if you told them directly they would find a way to make you stay--after all you hold a strong emotional attachment to them, so if we're going to leave now is the time'_

'_Fine-- but remember we have to find my moms family before we "explore" any "roots"'_

'_Ha ha smartass but I'll agree with that we need an alias while we search after all it been over twenty three years since Arella last saw her family or is it our family…'_

'_She wasn't Arella then she was Angela Roth.'_

With that Raven teleported away leaving a letter, five envelopes, and Titan communicator behind piled in the center of the room.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Friend Raven, do you wish to partake of the painting of the toe nails with me?!" Starfires unmistakable cheery voice rang behind the door of the now vacant room.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Please friend Raven! Are you there!?"

Starfire waited a couple of minutes for a response that never came before she wandered back into the living room.

'_Maybe she went shopping at the store of books.'_

Red lights began flashing and the alarms went wild. Then Robin's voice came over the intercom.

"Titans! Control Freak is attacking the new movie place, 'Off the Reel' next to the Westside Mall! Go!"

With that Starfire flew out the window.

"Oh thank ya'll so much! I don't really know what happened, one minute he was askin where "Warp Trek V" was then I explained that this was a new store and we're still workin on the selection. Then he asks when we're going to get it and I told him that there would have to be a reasonable demand before we could order it and he went NUTS! I wonder if his remote thingy has a mute button that would shut up mah husband." The store manager started mumbling to herself about how she didn't leave the South to work with movie psychos and how she should have listened to her mother and became a doctor.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Where is Friend Raven?"

"Yeah like why wasn't she here when we were kicking control Freaks butt?!" Beast Boy butted in before Robin could say anything.

"Hey she's your girlfriend! Besides she's been acting kind of weird lately," Cyborg paused for moment before a light bulb seemed to appear above his head before he continued, "did you get in another fight with her B.B.?"

"WHA-T?! NO!—Why would we?!"

"Well she's been avoiding you lately."

With that said Cyborg and Beast Boy began bickering like they only do with the subject of meat. After five minutes Terra rolled her eyes and made her way to Robin.

"Are you going to stop this so we can find out what really happened or are we going to watch 'The Blame Game' featuring Cyborg vs. Beast Boy?"

At Terra's inquiry Robin snapped out of his pondering at the recent turn of events.

"ENOUGH! THAT'S PROBABLY NOT HAT HAPPENED ANYWAYS! RAVEN WOULDN'T TURN HIDE AWAY BECAUSE OF A FIGHT WITH BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled silencing the two bickering Titans.

"How do you know?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked simotamusly.

"Because Raven's more complicated than that."

"Then what happened, and is friend Raven alright?" Starfire mouthed the question that had been on all their minds.

"I don't know Star, but I'm going to find out."

All the Titans gathered in the hallway waiting as Robin went toward Raven's door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Raven! Open up I need to talk to you!" Upon hearing no reply Robin looked toward Cyborg.

"Hey my reader says she's there!"

"OH! FRIEND ROBIN WHAT IF FRIEND RAVEN IS HURT OR NEEDS OUR HELP!?"

With that Robin nodded towards Cyborg. Cyborg began to type down the doors password as everyone waited with a baited breath. The sight that met them was beyond shocking.

"I do not understand did friend Raven partake of the switching of rooms?"

"No I think so Star."

"If this is Raven's idea of o joke I'm not laughing." Was all Beast Boy had to say on the subject.

"What're those?" Terra asked peaking in seeing the pile Raven left behind.

Robin went forward and picked up the communicator.

"Well that explains your readings Cy…"

"What's this?" Robin asked picking up a folded piece of paper.

Robin then began to read aloud from the page.

Dear Titans,

Please consider this as my official letter of resignation. It has come to my attention that being a Titan has lost its meaning to me; I have not been saving the city and its citizens for the same reasons I once did. I had three motivations before, but all three motivations have lost their meaning to me, so that I have not been a Titan or at least what a Titan means to me in so long. To me being a Titan meant it is who I am and it carries all my morals and beliefs behind it, but its now just a title or better yet a job, something I can do in means to support myself and my life style; which is nothing more to an insult to those whom this title still carries meaning for, so I choose now to leave and find something that holds a meaning to me. Thank you all for everything that you have done for me. In my goal to start over I have decided that it is best to cut all ties to this life, so please respect my wishes and do not look for me.

Take care,

Former Titan Raven

p.s I left my personal goodbyes to each one of you in the envelopes under this paper (they're all addressed to who they go too).

"Friends I do not understand what is a 'resignation letter' and will it help us find Raven?"

Well here we have it sorry if I disappointed anyone who liked the last chapter….and sorry it took so long in between work, family stuff, and fighting for my time to be on the computer I finally got this done. I was going to leave Raven's flight scene alone but I got to thinking it needed just a bit more, and I was going to do a fight scene but I'm not so comfortable with my writing yet to do justice to any fights. As for the parking lot scene I really wasn't sure what I was going to do there but I suppose it works for now I hope I did well on keeping them in character…Terra was unbelievably hard because she's not in so many episode and I didn't want to bash her so I made her kinda standoffish …well let me know what you think and if there's any way you think I can improve the story. ) Oh and yes I went there I started quoting Beatles lyrics (Blackbird) I thought it sorta fit the story and yes I'm aware that it was written for the Civil Rights Movement…See ya!

**THANK YOU! Highlights to….**

Lilevilgreenmonkey for the alert!

Hikari Luvs Takeshi for the alert and favoritng my story!

Silver-Night2 for the review and the alert!

IDon'tKnowWhatMyPenNameIs for favoriting my story!

deaths-playing-cards for favoriting me!

Wolvmbm for the alert and review!

**I AM TRUELY HONORED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMOR**: Okay so I don't own the Teen Titans in any shape, form, or fashion; though I suppose I will create one or two original characters but when and if I do I will let you the readers know. The Teen Titans might seem a little OC but that's either because I need to tweak their personalities for this story other than that I'm going to try to keep all original Titans the way they were betrayed on Cartoon Network (which I don't own either) if it seems I can betray them as themselves then please let me know and I will try your suggestions out to see how that works (Oh and I'm pretty sure I going to have a hard time with Starfire and Cyborg's speech any help with that will be greatly appreciated). Any and all CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is encouraged and welcome here. Other than that I'm sorry for my terrible "writing skills" --if you could call it that-- (the only reason I'm writing this is to improve my well writing). Okay this is the timeline Teen Titans already fought Trigon and Terra got her memories back and is now an honorary Teen Titan.

Welcome to the Renewal

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly…"

A Year Later…

The first six months of Raven's searching had been alternated in between searching for her mother's family, small part time jobs, and staying well off radar to avoid any of the search efforts of her former team mates. '_I knew they couldn't do as I had asked_'. Raven wasn't sure if she was happy or angry they went against her wishes and searched for her; just as she wasn't sure if she was elated or sad that they gave up almost all efforts in their search so early on.

Raven had recently set up her new "head quarters" in a cheap hotel just outside of Arell—Angela Roth's home town Serenity Bay, Oregon. Her latest part time job was assistant to the town clerk; which basically consisted of her copying the paper files into the computer as all the previous town clerks had failed to do until now. Raven had to thank her luck for providing her the perfect job to search and dig into her family's history without drawing attention to her.

'_This is it!_' After a little over a year Raven of tracking down her mother's side of the family she finally had something tangible to show for her efforts granted to some it would seem like only a piece of paper, but to her it was her aunt's marriage certificate and a step closer to the lady herself. Marcus James Pixton and Amelia Ann Roth were married at 7:00p.m. on May 12, 19xx in her mother's small hometown of Serenity Bay, Oregon. '_So now I'm looking for Amelia Ann Pixton_'.

Searching for Amelia Ann Pixton wasn't too hard to do especially since she and her husband won the lottery and invested it into making their own little empire. While looking into the "little" empire Raven discovered that Pixton Enterprises' financial standings in a couple of years (with luck and good business) could rival Wayne Enterprises' net worth. '_Impressive, but not good for my goal_.' '_Why?' 'Cause they're rich! I thought you left "the building" after the search effort dwindled to a halt' 'OH PLEASE! You still needed me, so here I am! And what's wrong with being rich?' 'They're probably have or are expecting long lost relatives to come out of the wood works "wanting to reconnect or in need of help."' 'Are you after their money?' 'NO!' 'Do you not have proof that you're her sister's kid?' 'They didn't have birth certificates in Azarath or even in hell for that matter.' 'THE JOURNAL YOU NUMBSKULL!' 'I have her long lost sister's journal, big whoop, it's not solid proof that they'll want.' 'YOU IDIOT! At the end of the journal does it not have pictures of you and Angela TOGETHER!?' 'Yeah it does, but they'll think I'm like the others!' 'Then you try to prove to them that your not if they don't believe you then they're assholes who don't deserve your time and you could do something else, but if they do give it a try.' 'FINE.'_

--`--`--`-

Standing in front of her Aunt and Uncle's door Raven went to press the door bell. 'This is it! The moment we see if all our hard work has paid off or if we start out somewhere else.' 'Yeah no pressure.' 'Just press the stupid button.' No further prompting was needed to press the door bell. Not long after the butler opened the door behind him a middle aged gentlemen was walking down the stairs. "May I help you Madame." As the butler spoke drawing her attention from the middle aged gentleman back to him and drawing the middle aged gentlemen's attention to the door. "Yes, I'm here to see Miss Amelia Ann Roth—I mean Mrs. Amelia Ann Pixton."

ARRG! Nearly a year and I finally am able to update! To my readers I apologize for the wait m computer died then was revived from the grave to die again. During that mess Microsoft updated it system And wasn't going to let me get away without buying it… You know that during this involuntary hiatus I forgot where I was going with this, so it might be taking a new direction.


End file.
